1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a quantum dot container, and a display device that includes the quantum dot container.
2. Description of Related Technology
With the recent trend of low-carbon green economic growth all over the world, light emitting diodes (LEDs) which are regarded as a low-pollution eco-friendly product are being increasingly used as a backlight of various liquid crystal displays in order to reduce the energy consumption and the greenhouse gas.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is the most widely used these days. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between two substrates having electrodes, so that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged upon applying voltage to the electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), may include a display panel for displaying an image and may include a backlight assembly for supplying light to the display panel. The backlight assembly may include a light source.
A set of substantially low-power high-efficiency light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) may be used as a light source in a backlight assembly. The LED light source may emit blue light.
The display device may include a thin pipe-shaped container filled with quantum dots (“quantum dot container”) for converting the blue light from the LED light source to white light. The display panel may receive the white light for displaying various colors through, for example, color filtering.
This quantum dot container can be manufactured to have the maximum length of about 1000 mm and as the length of the quantum dot container is longer, it is difficult to be manufactured. For a large size display device, a plurality of quantum dot containers which are arranged in a low along an edge of a display panel is necessary to provide light to the large size display device. However, the quantum dot container inevitably includes a portion which does not include the quantum dots. Due to the portion of the quantum dot container which does not include the quantum dots, a non-emission area of the quantum dot container, the display device may have a substantially wide non-display bezel area. As a result, the size of the display device may be undesirably large.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology disclosed and, as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that my not constitute a prior art.